A Gift
by lady-warrioress
Summary: Botan has to get Hiei a gift for christmas but what should she get him? When he recieves it its not what he expected and Botan gets the surprise of her life on a cold winters night. HB


A Special Christmas Gift

Botan walked through the mall looking for the prefect gifts for all her friends. Some of the gifts were easy to buy but one particalar gift wasn't. She'd bought gifts for almost evrEyone on her list, including Yusuke who usually was hard to get gifts for but not this year. He'd said he didn't care what she got him so she'd bought the spirit detective a Final Fantasy video game. The only person she hadn't gotten anything for yet was... Hiei Jaganishi.

When she'd asked him what he wanted for Christmas he'd told her flat out he didn't want anything and not to waste her money. She wasn't about to do that. She didn't want him to be left out, especially since they were all going to be at Keiko's Christmas party. The party was going to have a gift exchange where everyone would pass out their gifts to the one who's name they got. (So in a way she'd have to buy at least one person two gifts. One for Christmas and one for the party) She had a feeling Hiei wasn't going to get anyone a gift.. except maybe his sister Yukina if he got her name, which she remembered he had or maybe it had been Kuwabara who had gotten the ice maiden's name... then she realized Hiei had gotten her name but she didn't really expect to get a gift from him.

So here she was going in and out of stores looking for the perfect gift and not finding a thing. Finally, after about four hours, she gave up. She just wasn't going to find the perfect gift in the mall. Dejectedly she headed for the entrance.

_Like I'd be able to find anything he'd like anyway, _she thought, feeling like crying for some reason. _Like he'd even like it even if I did find something. What am I going to do now? I can't leave him out. But what would make a good gift anyway? What would make him smile? What would make him happy? He's already found his sister and his tear gem. What about his mother...? _

Then an idea came to her. Quickly she summoned her boat oar and climbed on. Maybe she would be able to get him something after all. She'd have to talk to Koemna about it though. She just hoped he'd allow it.

* * *

A few hours later at Keiko's Christmas party, Botan was the last to arrive. As she came into Keiko's house she spotted Hiei sitting by himself near the fireplace. He looked like he didn't want to be there. That was nothing new for him but maybe what made it worse was that everyone's families were there. Well except Yukina's, his, and Botan's, but the onna didn't mind that. She did noticed him watching Yusuke's mother and Keiko's mother laughing it up about something while drinking martinis.

_Does he miss his own mother? _she wondered. _Then again he never knew her. I wonder how he'd react if he ever did see her. _That thought brought back the gift she had in mind. She'd pleaded with Koemna for hours until he'd finally broke down and agreed to it. She just hoped it would be here soon.

Until then she'd enjoy herself. She took off her coat and carried the bag of presents over to the Christmas tree where she took them out of the sack and set them by the other ones that had already been set there in a small mountain. _Wow!_

"Botan!" Keiko called to her from the kitchen doorway.

"Hey Keiko," Botan said finishing up with her presents and walking over to her friend. "What are you doing in the kitchen? I thought you'd be enjoying yourself."

"I had to help mom with the turkey," the brunette explained. "Now mom wants me to help her carry out the food. Can you help us? I already convince Yusuke to bring out the turkey."

"Sure," Botan agreed, her mouth watering at the smells wavering out of the kitchen. "I'd love to."

"Thanks," Keiko said, ducking back into the kitchen.

For the next few hours Botan forgot all about Hiei's gift and just enjoyed herself. When her cell phone wrang she was so startled she almost dropped a tray of Christmas cookies. She set the tray on a table then fumbled with her phone a moment. Finally she found the 'talk' button and pushed it.

"Hello?" she said, putting the phone up to her ear.

"Botan," Koemna's voice spoke on the other end. "Hey I'm just calling to tell you she's on her way."

"Okay," Botan said instantly remembering what he was calling about. "Thanks a lot and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too."

Botan hung up and smiled. Good, her gift for Hiei was on her way. She just hoped she wouldn't be late.

About that time Keiko's mother announced. "Okay, time for presents!"

Everyone sat down in the livingroom. "Who wants to start?" Keiko asked.

"I will!" Yusuke said picking up a big gift and handing it to Keiko. "Here ya go," he said.

"Oh Yusuke!" Keiko exclaimed ripping into the package. "what could it be-" she pulled something out. A skimpy sleeping outfit. Her face turned red. "Yusuke, what is this?!" she demanded.

"Um your gift," he said nervously.

Keiko slapped him across the face. "You jerk, you perverted jerk!" She picked up a wrapped present. "I shouldn't have even gotten you this!" then she started beating him with it.

While Keiko wacked her boyfriend Kurama handed a gift to Kuwabara's sister Shizuru. "Here," he said. "I hope you like it."

It was a small gift, like a wrapped jewel box. Shizuru opened the gift slowly. She pulled out an silver necklase with an emerald and ruby stone shaped like a rose on the end. "It's beautiful," she said smling. "I love it." she handed him something. "Here."

Kurama opened his own gift. She had bought him a jar of nice Old Spice smelling colonge. He smiled back at her. Botan squealed when he kissed the brown haired girl.

By then Kuwabara was aching to give Yukina his gift. "Here ya go, Yukina!" he exclaimed, handing her a big wrapped package.

Yukina stared at the big bulky wrapped gift and looked at the carrot top. "What is it?" she asked him.

"Oh you'll see," he said.

Yukina unwrapped the present and SHOOSH! A GIANT stuffed tebby bear smiled down at her. Yukina stare at the gift a moment then burst into tears.

"What is it, Yukina?" Kuwabara asked all panicky. "Don't you like it?"

"I love it!" she sobbed, tears gems rolling down her cheeks. "But I feel so horrible! You gave me ssuch a nice gift and all I got you is a pair of socks! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Awww it's okay, Yukina, I'm sure it's a nice pair of socks." Kuwabara said trying to comfort her.

Yukina looked at him through puffy eyes. "You think so?" she asked.

"I'm sure," he assured her.

"Okay," she said handing him a small wrapped package. "Here ya go."

Kuwabara unwrapped his gift and pulled out a pair of Garfield socks. "Eh..," he said sweatdrooping as he looked at them. "Garfield?"

Yukina burst into tears again. "You don't like them!" she wailed.

Hiei turned his head to see what was upsetting his sister. He saw Kuwabara panicking and saying. "I never said that," he said quickly. "I love them!"

Yukian stopped crying. "You do?" she asked.

He nodded. "Uh yes," he said.

Yukina smiled and hugged him. Kuwabara looked like he was in heaven Hiei turned his head away again. It had just been Kuwabara acting like an idiot. No problems there.

By then it was Botan's turn to hand out a gift. Since she had gotten Hiei's name that ment she had to give it to him. She just hoped it would arrive within the next few seconds. She glanced toward the door nervously then looked back at Hiei. He was staring at her, his eyes mocking. He had a feeling she couldn't think of anything to give him so she'd brought nothing. Sher saw him smirk.

"I'm waiting, onna," he said.

"Well I um...," she stammered, stalling for time. "I kinda um..."

And about that time there was a knock on the front door. "I'll get it," Keiko said, getting off the sofa where a beat up looking Yusuke sat twitching under a pile of head lumps.

When the girl opened the door She discovered a woman in a light green kimono standing on the porch wringing her hands. "Uh, hello," she said. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," the woman said, not meeting the girl's eyes. "Is there a girl named Botan here?"

"Yes," the brunette replied. "Why?"

"I was told she wanted me to come here," the woman said.

"Okay," Keiko looked over her shoulder. "Uh Botan there's a woman here asking about you."

"What's her name?" Botan asked.

Keiko turned back to the woman. "What's your-"

"Hina," the woman said.

"Hina," Keiko said looking back at Botan.

Hiei looked away from Botan at the mention of that name and looked toward the door. "Hina?" he said the same time Yukina said it.

"Uh yeah," Keiko said. "Do you two know her?"

"She's my mother," they said at the same time. Hiei and Yukina stared at each other. "Hina's your mother?" Yukina asked him.

The fire demon looked away. Caught.

"Let her in," Shizuru said to Keiko. "Don't just let the poor woman stand out there in the freezing cold."

"Oh sorry," Keiko turned to Hina. "Please come in."

"Thank you," the ice maiden said, stepping into the room when Keiko moved out of her way.

When she saw Hiei and Yukina she put her hand over her heart and gasped. "Oh my gosh!"

"Mother?" Yukina asked walking toward her.

"Yukina!" the woman exclaimed running up to her daughter and hugging her. "I missed you so much!" She looked up and locked eyes with Hiei. "Hiei! My son! You aren't dead!" she let Yukina go and ran up to Hiei, hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you're not dead!" tear gems clattered to the floor.

He let her hug him, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief. His mother was alive? He thought she had killed herself. "But why?" he asked. "How? I thought you were-!"

Hina held him at arm's length and stared him in the eyes, her own glisteing with tears. "A young ferry girl asked Koemna to bring me back for Christmas," she replied.

"A ferry girl?" Hiei saw Botan watching this moment with tear filled eyes. _The baka onna? She did this? _She noticed him staring and smiled at him. Yeah it had been her. He could tell by the look in her eyes. He allowed himself a slight smile. Maybe she wasn't so useless after all.

* * *

Botan left the party earlier than anyone else. She walked into the park and stood on the bridge over the small lake going through the middle of the city park. She looked down at the water then up at the sky with snow falling from the thick clouds. It was a peaceful night and she felt relaxed. She should have felt happy as well but... She felt something was missing. She remembered the look on Hiei's face after he'd gotten over the shock of his mother coming back from the dead to see him at Christmas. She should have felt joy for giving him such a wonderful gift but... she felt empty.

_Why? _she asked herself. _Why do I feel this way? Is it because he never gave me my gift? I didn't expect one in return anyway. _She sighed. _Maybe I was expecting at least a thanks. _She lowered her head. _Like he'd ever thank me. _

"Botan?"

Botan lifted her head, surprised at whose voice she heard. She looked in the direction the sound had come from and spotted a shadowy figure staning under a nearby tree. Even though she couldn't see his face she recognized his outline. "Hiei?" she said.

He walked into the beam of a park light. "Botan," he said, again using her name, something he hardly ever did. "What are you doing out here?"

"Enjoying the night," she said, only half honest. "What are you doing here?"

He looked away. She could tell he was going to have trouble admitting why he'd come. "I... I... I was looking for you," he said finally. "You left before I could... " another struggle for the right words. 'Umm thank you for the... for what you did..."

"You're welcome," she said looking away. "It was the best I could do."

"Yes it was," he said softly.

She heard him walking toward her. She felt his warm as he stepped onto the bridge and stood beside her. His hand rested on hers and she looked back at him. His red eyes glowed strangely in the low light.

"You never stayed long enough to get your gift," he said.

"What gift?" she asked, surprised. "I wasn't expecting one. I didn't think you-" She stopped herself. She couldn't tell him that!

"You didn't think I would get you one," he said finishing her sentence for her.

She nodded slightly.

He laughed that low evil sounding laugh of his and reached into his pants pocket. He pulled out a tiny wrapped box and handed to her. "Baka onna, you shouldn't assume anything," he said. "you're never right about it."

She was too surprised by the gift that she forgot to be offended. He grabbed her hand, opened her fist, dropped the box into her palm, and closed her fingers around it. "Merry christmas," he saind a in a voice she could hardly hear. Then he started to walk away.

Botan watched him go then looked down at her gift. She gently but quickly unwrapped it and opened the box. A necklace sat in the box. Not just any necklace either. A tear gem necklace. But there was something strange about this one. The color was wrong. The jewel was an orangeish color. She stared at it a moment then looked up at Hiei's retreating back as the answer came to her. It was _his! _He'd given her something that had come from him!

"Hiei, wait!" she called, running after him.

He stopped and turned around just as she tacked him into the snow. "Wha?" he began but she cut him off with a kiss. Now _that_ he wasn't expecting and just said there in surprise.

When she moved her mouth from his she smiled. He stared at her. "Now that's a funny way to say thank you," he said.

She giggled and kept on smiling. "Sorry," she said. "I just never expected something like this. But. Why did you give it to me? Why did you give me one of your tears?"

He looked away looking real embarrest. "There was nothing else I felt was worth giving to you," he replied, not meeting her eyes. "Everything else was just... stupid. I didn't think it was... worth giving because... eveything else would just wear out after awhile."

"You wanted to give me something that would last forever?" she asked, surprised that he'd be considerate enough to do that.

"Of course," he said sitting up and kissing her. "I... I love you."

She stared at him in shock then smiled. "I love you too!" She got off him and they stood up together. "C'mon," she said. "They're having a sleigh ride tonight. Let's go to it."

He smiled at her and took her gloved hand in his bandaged one. "Okay," he said.

Hand and hand they walked out of the snow covered park realizing it had been a very Merry Christmas after all.

_A/N_

_I seriosuly tried to think of something better for Botan to give to Hiei for Christmas but nothing else came to me. I hope it was okay. Sorry for any OOCness. I'm not the only one who thinks he cries tear gem I know a few other people who think the same thing. I hope you enjoyed my little Christmas oneshot and before I forget:_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS! _


End file.
